Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{z}{6} + \dfrac{-2z}{6}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{z - 2z}{6}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-z}{6}$